Wind and Fire: Takeshi
by jangoman1579
Summary: Everyone go ahead and read the first chapter but I won't be continuing writing this one cause I have decided that it is more of an original story than a fanfiction, but please if you like the first chapter I will upload the second one because I think that is the least I could do for this story


**Hello everyone I hope you guys like what I did so far. This is my first story and the characters in here are my own. Please tell me what you think and if you guys have any suggestions please tell me ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Arrival

* * *

><p>I'm all alone. Out here in this jungle with no one to comfort me. The sound of the storm that goes on through the night. I'm all alone. My name is Kazumi Takeshi and I am about to tell how I got here. In order for you to know what has happen we need to go back a couple of months. Me and my brother, Kichiro, where hiding on a cargo ship. We were forced away from our home in Japan. We were apart of a ninja assassin clan that takes contracts from all around the world. As me and my brother were about to be promoted to assassins an enemy clan attack us and destroyed everything, killing are parents and most of our clan members. Others were kidnapped like our elders and our masters. We hade no choice to run in order to keep the clan alive. Our mentor left us a note and some weapons to protect us from those who will try to hunt us down. We have been traveling on this ship for about 2 or 3 months now. We found a room for us to stay in so no one would find us aboard. Occasionally Kichiro goes out and sneak us some food in the mess hall. He is really good at sneaking around, but of course we are both masters of stealth.<p>

"Kichiro can you go get some more grape soda please?"

"What happened to the last one that was on the shelf?"

"You drank it remember."

"Oh right. Hehehe sorry, I'll go get more then. Oh I over heard some of the crew talking and they said we are close to harbor."

"REALLY! We can finally get off this boat and get some real food." I was full of excitement that I fell off the boxes I was laying on.

"You okay Kazumi?"  
>"Yea, I was just really excited that's all."<p>

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes passed by and we heard the ship's horn and then the crew was gathering together getting ready to dock at the harbor. Me and Kichiro got our stuff together and were getting to sneak on to the harbor and head out to the city. When we headed out we saw the crew carrying boxes out. As they did there work Kichiro lead the way for us to get off this ship. We jump from the boxes to the edge of the ship, then we climbed down the side and jumped into the ocean and swam to shore. Once back on land we were greeted by a strange man with a cloak on that neither of us knew.<p>

"Hey Kichiro and Kazumi, I am glad you two were able to escape here."

"Who are you. Were we suppose to meet someone here?" Kichiro asked with confusion

"No, but when I heard that the Takeshi Clan was attacked 3 months ago I became worried. Then some spies of mine notified me that two of the youngest members managed to escaped I had to see who it was."

"You're one of us?" I asked

"Not only am I a member of the clan, but I almost family."

The strange man removed his hood from over his head and revealed his face. He turned out to be our grandfather, Master Assassin Akio. It has been ages since the last time we have seen our grandpa. The last time our family even got together was when there was a rebel group that was terrorizing Tokyo. The city paid us to stop their rampage. It didn't take long for us to send them all packing for the hills. Anyways were happy to see our grandfather again.

"Grandpa Akio!" we both said with excitement

"It's good to see you two again."

"Grandpa how have you been? Where do stay at now?"

"I have been fine Kazumi. I actually live around here, in fact we own this harbor right here."

"Really grandpa? You own the harbor. So we didn't need to sneak around then." Kichiro said with glee

"Yes, so before you ask anymore questions let me take you guys back to where I live and where you two will be staying and _training_."

"Training?" we both said

* * *

><p>As grandpa led us to where he lives we were amazed at how beautiful the city look at night. Seeing the night sky, listening to the birds fly by, watching the ocean in the nightline, it was all very beautiful indeed. Grandpa took us to this building and walked in the ally way. We stood behind the building and grandpa look at us weird expecting us to know what to do next. Suddenly grandpa jumped to the trash bin and starting scaling the building by jumping from side to side and made it to the top balcony. Then he shouted down to us to come up. We look at each other with a smile and followed grandpa's footsteps and began jumping to the top to where grandpa was. Once we made it he open the screen door and let us in to his apartment. Which once we walked we realize it was more than just an apartment it was the penthouse of the building. We ran inside with excitement and ran through out the penthouse were excited to be staying with grandpa Akio.<p>

After we got settle in Grandpa Akio cooked us up a meal. It was the best thing we had in months since we left Japan. Later grandpa showed us to our rooms which looked like they were half the size of the penthouse themselves. It was all amazing, the beds were super comfortable and the closets were huge. The bathrooms looked like a little spa. I knew for fact that even though we had to leave Japan we would fell real welcome here. While we were putting our stuff away grandpa came in to tell us something.

"Hope you two like it here. Now I want you guys to get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" I asked with curiosity

"Tomorrow is the day you two began your new training with me."

After that grandpa left us to go to bed. Still curious about what grandpa had in store for us I asked Kichiro to see if he had any idea of what was going to happen.

"So what do you think grandpa is talking about."

"I don't know Kazumi but for now let's just get some rest like grandpa asked. It has been a long day we both need get some sleep and this time it will be more comfortable tonight."

"Yea okay Kichiro. Good Night."

"Good Night Kazumi."

And just like that we both fell asleep. I wonder what kind of training does grandpa have in store for us. I guess we will find out tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is that hope you enjoy this first part in this new Journey of ours, What will Grandpa Akio have in store for them, will they adjust to this city, or will the darkness that attacked them come to find them and finally destroy them. You will just have to wait till the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
